


You Have To

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [16]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crying, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc begins to realize how much like his father he is becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To

**Author's Note:**

> For Gorillazlover because theyre sweet and aaah requests

2D is jolted out of his sleep by a loud crash.

He sits up in his bed and blinks tiredly in the darkness of his bedroom. The night is still until he hears another clatter from somewhere down the hall. _It could be a ghost_ , he thinks to himself, since the spirits that live in Kong Studios will occasionally make a bit of noise at night. Perhaps it was from watching too many criminal investigation shows before bed, but he was feeling a bit paranoid that it was not just a phantom down the hall.

He stumbles out of bed tiredly, grabbing a baseball bat off of the wall. The bat has nails sticking through it and barbed wire wrapped all around it. The singer had made it a few years ago in case of a zombie apocalypse.

He walks down the hall slowly, holding the bat in front of him at the ready in case a serial killer were to turn the corner.

There is rustling coming from the kitchen and a stream of light pours from the doorway. 2D raises the bat high and turns the corner quickly, ready to strike.

A beer bottle hits the ground and shatters loudly, followed by a couple of low grumbles from the man inside. "Whattaya doin'?" Murdoc slurs out irritably. He has had too many drinks tonight and is slumped against the counter, trying to support himself against it. The room is a mess, even more so than usual. An entire shelf has fallen from the wall, the pots and pans that previously occupied it are scattered across the floor. The singer assumes that this is the result of the crash that he had heard earlier.

2D does not answer the other man as he drops the weapon to his side. "Mud-" he sighs and shakes his head, about to turn back toward his room.

"Wait," the older man demands hurriedly, "get back here, can't reach it."

The singer turns around to see Murdoc pointing to a bottle of whiskey on top of the cabinet. He sighs and walks back over, reaching up and getting the bottle for the bassist, holding it out to him.

Murdoc snatches the bottle from the other quickly, causing 2D to flinch at the sudden movement.

For just a moment, Murdoc sees himself in the singer. He sees himself flinching at his father's every move. He feels every time his dad ever hit him and begins to realize how much like his father he is becoming. All at once, Murdoc's eyes are going wide with panic and he is sputtering out apologies. "N- St- 2D I'm sorry!" He hurries out and grabs onto the sleeve of the other's night shirt. "I- I don't want to be l-like-" He drops the whiskey bottle, allowing it to shatter and spill its contents on the ground. "He's not good I don't want to-" the green skinned man can't seem to catch his breath, "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry for always hitting you and being so awful, and calling you names!" He slurs out almost incoherently, clinging to the other man. "S' just cuz my dad was awful and now I'm being awful an' it's always his fault!"

2D's eyes are wide and he holds onto Murdoc's arms tightly, trying to calm him down but is unable to talk over the other man's babbles. "Murdoc- Mudz, it's okay, you didn't-" he gives up arguing for a moment, just holding on to the drunken man. He does not know what to do with him right now.

"Y-you have to forgive me-" Murdoc sputters out, slumping against the taller man tiredly, "You have to..."

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
